Girl Underneath the Bridge
by Ryder Jude
Summary: A dark romantic mystery. Bella is studying abroad, when she meets a beautiful stranger in her class. Edward is mysterious, and has a haunting past. But there is more to their story than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

A/N: At the moment, I do not have a beta, so until I find one or one finds me, please excuse any errors. I am currently working on other novels, but this is my first fan fiction. Please bear with me as I continue to understand this process.

The song I listened to while writing this piece is titled, _The Last Man_, and can be found here:

www(dot)myspace(dot)com/clintmansell

**All _Twilight_ character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**All intellectual property, characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Ryder Jude. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010. **

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

The violent rainy winds swept through the city; it twisted through my hair, blowing wisps around like twisted seaweed. As I tilted my face—with my eyes held tightly closed—toward the constant downpour, I thought about my defeat. Tears threatened to spill over, as I fought against them. The wind was fierce, and it stung my eyes, and mercilessly, my long strands of hair continued to tangle around my face—painfully, blinding my sight.

But that pain was being overcome by numbness. It seeped through my pours.

And with that thought, my tears fell.

I was shivering, and shaking uncontrollable. And, I realized my body was also failing me, for it was succumbing to hypothermia.

I felt a sharp shove between my shoulders blades, and was nudged closer to the edge. Swallowing thickly, I tried to be silent, and brave. And yet, strangely I heard nothing—not the scuffle of my feet, not the voices that surrounded me, not even the cruel wind. I shuddered, and released a silent breath in the cold winter night air. I imagined myself from the outside—a small, frightened girl, drenched and shivering, with blue lips, eyes held tightly closed, and tears upon her face.

I imagined warmth, and then…I imagined him. Edward. With my eyes clenched closed, I waited with baited breath.

At that moment, I longed for my fate waiting below.

I stood upon the ledge, peering into the darkness with abandon.

And then, I was heaved from the ledge and began my descent toward my watery grave.

_I love you_, I whispered silently.


	2. Chapter 2: Withering

A/N: The song I listened to for this chapter is titled, _Stone Wall, Stone Fence_, by Gregory and The Hawk, and can be found here:

www(dot)myspace(dot)com/gregoryandthehawk

**Disclaimer: All **_**Twilight**_** character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**All intellectual property, characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Ryder Jude. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010. **

Chapter One: _Withering_

My vision began to blur, and I struggled with my uneven breathing. My brow furrowed, as I stared down at the object that I held between my hands. Aggravated, I tore my eyes away from the paper, and sighed deeply. Warm bodies swarmed past me, and my agitation began to grow. My head fell into my hands, and along, my tears fell—traitor tears. I felt like a lost puppy in the surrounding crowd.

Today I was starting school abroad—studying English Literature, in England—at Oxford University.

And I was lost.

Hastily, I looked back down at the map I held. Sighing, I straightened my map, while tears continued to prick my eyes. I felt foreign, and overwhelmed. My teeth instinctively bit into my bottom lip, whilst my panic began to make itself known.

My shoulders curved inward, and tendrils of my hair clung to my damp cheeks. Admittedly, my fresh start wasn't going very well…

I dreamt of studying abroad since I was a little girl. And these dreams were sweeping into a depressing beginning, because of incompetence at following a map in an unfamiliar place.

I began to walk cautiously, while I concentrated on the map. My clumsiness was making me wary. People continued to bustle around me, along their familiar route. And I bit my tongue at the overwhelming urge to ask for help, though my shyness and perseverance also overcame my weakness.

I was stubborn.

Suddenly, I awkwardly stepped on someones toes. I heard an exasperated groan of anger. And as I was about to begin to apologize profusely for my ineptness, the person turned back, forcing their weight into me, and caused me to fall backwards.

I landed with a muted thump, while some from the crowd looked on with contempt, others with concern, and the rest unfazed.

The map fluttered to the ground, while footprints rushed across the—now ruined—paper. I tried to snatch up the map, before it was torn when I heard a throat clear.

"Excuse me," said an icy feminine voice, with an undertone of irritation.

I looked up, and found a stunning blonde woman towering over me, with a sneer across her face. Her waving golden locks sweeping past her shoulders to the middle of her back, and her violet eyes tightened.

"I'm very sorry," I began, but she interrupted me. "—of course, a yank—," she muttered under her breath, and then rolled her eyes. "watch where you're going." She finished in an impatient tenor.

Unsettled, and on the verge of tears I tore my eyes away from her as she stalked off, and back to where my map last rested.

Sighing dejectedly, I found the piece of paper worn through, and torn in pieces. I picked up the wilted paper, and studied it for a minute.

I felt a lot like the abused paper at the moment.

As I rose from the ground, and dusted myself off I waited a moment, until I trusted my voice. I was going to ask for directions, whether I wanted to or not…

* * *

Rushing through the door of my first class, I hurried to an open seat. I dropped my bag, and slumped into my chair. I pulled a fresh notebook, and pen from my messenger bag, while I released a few deep breaths. Through bleary eyes I looked around the room curiously, and then focused on the front of the classroom, and then my desk. Class was about to begin in a moment, and I needed to prepare to focus. I was a trembling mess by the time I finally arrived.

I, desperately, wanted to go to restroom, splash some cold water on my face, and pull my hair back into a ponytail. But, alas I was without time.

I glanced toward the door, and gasped at the figure moving through the threshold with a graceful gait.

* * *

His stare was intense and burned, as I stared up at him from underneath my lashes. Shakily I inhaled a breath, a lump formed in my throat, as I tried to swallow. I continued to stare at him, ill at ease. The feeling settled into the pit of my stomach. His gaze was far off into the distance—a wretchedly beautiful creature that continuously haunted my thoughts. He eluded me, and it left me more than a little curious as to him.

Every time I studied his angular features, I fought against myself for it. He demanded my focus, without even faint flickers on his behalf.

But there was something there, something about him, something in his eyes. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but I was intrigued. There was mystery about him, and it beckoned me forth.

My eyes felt heavy from the sleep deprivation the night before. I had tried to stay awake to fight off the increasing dreams about this man, whom I knew little about. Though, I knew he was quiet, intriguing, beautiful, brilliant, and kind.

I'd seen him on more than one occasion. Although, we shared an English Lit course, I saw him more and more. But, never once had he noticed me.

I didn't blame him.

I was a shy bookworm, and completely ordinary.

And he was more.

From his bronze disheveled locks, to his strong masculine jaw line, and his devastatingly piercing green eyes. His body was lithe, and toned, even as his figure slumped in his chair with an air of indifference.

He unnerved me, in the very best and worst kind of ways.

But, he never noticed anyone either it seemed. He came to class every Tuesday, and Thursday and would jot down notes occasionally, but his eyes were always lost into nothing.

That is, until one day his intense stare burned into me.

It was as if I felt drawn, something strange and foreign stirred within me, an almost ache. I looked up quickly, with wide eyes, and was locked into his stare. I froze, and unconsciously stopped breathing. It felt…it felt almost like I his prey, and he was stalking. His eyes held curiosity, almost as if he was searching mine. But as quickly as his eyes found mine, he dropped his and returned to focusing on the lesson. I shook my head, and quickly became aware of the burning that filled my lungs.

I shuddered lightly, and my face felt hot. As the blood rose to my features I dropped my eyes to my desk. My hair fell in a curtain around my face, and I risked a peek at him from between the strands of my hair, from time to time during the lecture, while admittedly failing at taking notes.

I continuously embarrassed myself around him.

When the Professor dismissed the class he would always quickly make his escape, and today didn't differ. Admittedly, if I were being honest with myself, I knew that I hoped it might. I sat staring at his retreating form, and consequently felt like a fool.

Lastly, after all the others descended from the room, I packed my belongings carefully, and slowly. And then I began my walk back to my flat. I didn't have any other classes for the day, so I took my time walking home.

When I arrived at the flat, I dropped my bag, while I peeled my coat, and shoes off. I went to the kitchen, and stopped at the refrigerator. I opened the door, and pulled a bottle of water out. I then, moved to lean across the counter.

"Bella," Alice's muffled voice called out.

"In the kitchen,"

She elegantly danced into the kitchen, and smiled when she saw me.

"How was class?" She asked.

I dropped my gaze, and concentrated on picking at the label on the bottle. "Err…fine." I blushed.

She tilted her head to one side, and regarded me for a moment.

I continued to stare down at the bottle in my hand, and avoided her eyes.

I was an open book.

I hated it.

"And, the mysterious Cullen?" She asked, as mirth danced behind her eyes.

I felt my brow furrow, and I stared back up at her.

"Alice," I warned.

But her eyes weren't focused one me any longer, than were beyond me.

"We're going out." She announced.

I started to open my mouth in protest. But, she was already moving along to further topics.

"I have the perfect outfit for you, Bella."

"Alice," I whined.

"Bella," she threatened.

She could be scary.

* * *

As I stared at myself in the mirror, I felt beautiful. But, the girl reflected back to me didn't really look like me. Her straight dark brown hair flowed to the middle of her back, and her wide chocolate eyes framed with dark lashes stared, with lips strained a shade darker. I was wearing a midnight blue top, with skinny jeans, and black heels.

The heels were going to kill me.

Suddenly, Alice appeared behind me in the mirror, and smiled gently at her work. I shyly grinned.

My pixie friend was beautiful. Her spiky black hair created a halo around her head, and her elfin features were lovely. She wore a pretty black dress. She reached her hand out towards me in the mirror.

"No, no more Barbie, Alice." I pleaded.

She shook her head, and sighed indulgently. "Truly you're lovely, and don't need it." She began to reach out again, and grabbed her coat off the vanity chair beside me.

I instinctively shied away from her.

"Bella, don't spoil it." She warned.

Very scary, indeed.

* * *

Alice dragged me behind her as she gracefully danced through the dense crowd of bodies, while I clumsily and blinded shoved past the mob. The bar was dark, and cloudy. The glowing embers created murkiness, and candles flickered, dancing amongst the shadows. It felt like gloomy haven, and my shoulders began to slacken.

As we made our way to the bar we quickly found a couple of empty stools. Alice unfolded her myself charmingly into one, while I fell into the other. We quickly ordered a couple of beers. As I waited for my drink, I looked around the bar. It was packed tonight.

My eyes were searching the joint, but the faces were hard to make out in the low light. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness when I saw a crown of reddish brown hair.

I gasped.

It was him.

A lit cigarette was dangled from his lips. He exhaled the smoke, and a small smile tugged at his lips. I loved his smile, it was brilliant.

And, then he grinned crookedly, and laughed.

I couldn't hear his mirth through the noisiness, but I was sure it melodic. Low and musical—like his voice.

I loved his crooked grin, even more. It was radiant. I felt my own lips pulling at the edges, because of his. He very rarely smiled, and this crooked grin was breathtaking.

A bottle of beer sat before him at the table, while he stood, and then picked it up, and began to drink. I brought my gaze down his body, and found him wearing a white button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and encased in jeans. He stared down to bottle, peeling at the ends of the label. Amusement was dancing behind his green eyes, as he focused on someone across from him.

Dragging my eyes away from him, I found a man with waving blonde hair around his face. He was very attractive, that much I could tell. He was leaning into the table with his beer, with a slight smile, and a quiet expression. Something about him seemed effortlessness, like he could put anyone at ease around him. He wore a plain black tee-shirt, and jeans.

There was another man beside him. He was huge. His large muscular frame should make him perhaps menacing, but he almost seemed like a teddy-bear. His short curly black hair and rugged handsome face were such a contrast to his boyish dimples. His head was thrown back in laughter, and I could hear his large guffaws from across the space. He was wrapped in a plaid button-down, and his arm was wrapped around someones waist.

Next to him was a stunning blonde. I immediately felt inadequate in comparison. Her waving locks fell to back, and she was striking in her red dress. But, there was something almost familiar about her…

I couldn't really see her features.

It puzzled me…

Until, I remembered a sneering blonde towering over me this morning. I felt sick.

I felt a pang in my chest. Everyone at that table was abnormally beautiful. But, they were nothing in contrast to him. I longingly stared at him for a few moments, sadly, and then turned back toward the bar top.

I scowled thinking about the blonde.

My beer was sitting in front of me, and I swiftly picked it up and began to drink.

Turning toward Alice, I noticed her focus was lost into the room, too. I followed her line of sight, and found her staring at his table. My eyes widened in response.

But, I saw that she was staring intently at the blonde guy. I nudged her with my elbow, about to tease her. "Alice," I snickered. But, her center remained unwavering.

My brow furrowed. "Alice," I said.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "Bella."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Sorry," she said.

I waved her off, I knew that look. My eyes betrayed me as I found myself staring at him again, and felt someone burning their gaze into my profile.

She giggled. "Found someone other than the mysterious Cullen?" She asked.

"That is him," I mumbled under my breath.

I had spoken so low, I hoped she wouldn't catch it, but she did.

"W-what?" She demanded incredulously.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and were swinging back and forth between me and the table.

All of a sudden her expression changed into determination. She squared her shoulders back, and pushed off her stool. She hurried through the multitude like a ballerina. Whilst I gawkily fell out of my chair to reach after her, and scurried through the bar to stop her. I was elbowed, stepped on, and pushed through by the time she finished speaking to their table.

I started to back away, but Alice tugged my arm back towards her.

My cheeks burned. I stared at my shoes—like I found them particularly interesting.

"Alice," I hissed, glaring at the floor.

"And, this is Bella." Her way of introductions, I supposed.

I felt four sets of eyes staring at me. I nervously and slowly peeked up from underneath my lashes, and caught the blonde's glower. I flinched.

"The klutzy yank, brilliant" Embarrassment flooded me.

"Rose," the big one said. She turned on him quick, and they started arguing.

The blonde man cleared his throat, and held out his hand. "I'm Jasper; it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I shyly placed my hand in his. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice smiling on.

The big guy turned back, and thrust his hand out, "Emmett," he said, and snatched my hand up in his paw. I uttered something unintelligible, and blushed. He let out boisterous laughter, and commented on my red face. I was surely the color or scarlet, now. He already felt brotherly to me, with his antagonist nature. He threw his arm around the blonde's shoulders, and smiled. "This is Rose."

"It's Rosalie," She raised her nose, and looked down upon me "please don't step all over my feet again, like this morning." She spoke through gritted teeth.

I bit down into my bottom lip, and nodded awkwardly.

I felt someone watching me, and assumed it was Alice.

I assumed wrong. I found green eyes studying me.

He smiled his crooked grin. My lips twitched in response.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Bella," His voice was velvet, and musical.

I felt hot.

I saw Rosalie roll her eyes, and storm away.

Edward continued to stare at me, and I was bewildered as to why. "Don't mind Rosalie," he sighed, "she's just...protective."

I couldn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded.

"We share an English Literature class."

I nodded, again.

He was going to think I was mute.

"I-I didn't think you noticed." I immediately blushed after saying this. He stared at the heat pooling in my face, and then brought his gaze back to my eyes. "I noticed."

Suddenly, he picked up a carton of smokes and a lighter from the table. He lit a cigarette, and dragged a caressing breath. His eyes were narrowed, almost squinting, as the smoke permeated the air. His eyes fell to the floor, and he stared as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"Does it offend you?" He abruptly asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"N-n…no, I mean no."

I was lying, I didn't really like it. He arched an eyebrow at my words.

He smiled gently, and then stubbed out his smoke in an ashtray.

He regarded me thoughtfully for a moment. "I love your blush," he whispered.

I hated my blush, it always betrayed my thoughts. That is until…he ran the back of his fingers along my cheekbone—it was electric, and my blood tingled. I felt myself leaning into his touch.

My breath was caught.

* * *

Withered—at my thoughts—I stared at the rising dense clouds in frustration. A dreary morning dawn filtered through my vision. The unruffled breeze swept in through the open window, and cooled the warmth that pooled in my cheeks in its wake. Angrily breathing, I felt tears well behind my eyes.

Frustrated, I tore my gaze away the pane, and through bleary eyes stared down at the itchy blanket sewn across my lap.


	3. Chapter 3: Entrapment

A/N: I still do not have a beta for this story, please excuse any errors.

**Disclaimer: All **_**Twilight**_** character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**All intellectual property, characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Ryder Jude. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010.**

Chapter Two:_ Entrapment_**  
**

Somewhere in the distance muffled sounds of a distorted beeping alerted me, as I struggled to grasp consciousness. Vaguely, I felt the air stir around me, and heard murmurs of hushed noises. I felt gentle, cool fingers probing along my head, and I fought the heaviness that kept my eyes closed. Gradually, I become lost into the blackness that appeared behind my eyes—it was my own lullaby—calling me. I drifted into a deep sleep, as my thoughts carried me away.

* * *

Emerald green eyes filled my vision, demanding my devoted focus. They were deep, filled with secrets, and they smiled mischievously. Staring into his dark, intense stare felt like drowning in murky waters. It was like I was missing out on a secret, only he had known. It was odd, and a little disquieting.

He always made me feel this way—curious—and we all know what happened to that cat. I narrowed my eyes at his gaze, and turned away from those thoughts.

He arched an eyebrow at me, and murmured quietly into my ear.

"Would you like something to drink, Bella?" His voice was caressed in velvet; it surrounded me with its softness.

I nodded, and watched with unveiled obsession as he made his way toward the bar. His bronze hair shadowed in darkness with disarray, his poised gait, and his jeans hung low from his hips.

An elbow to my ribs disrupted my musings.

"Ow," I muttered under my breath.

Alice was smiling at me. I rubbed the sore spot with my fingertips, and ignored her.

"Bella," she hissed.

I turned my head in the opposite direction, seeking the crowd of bodies to capture my attention.

"Hey," she poked at the same spot she had just elbowed.

Gritting my teeth, I spoke "Stop, Alice." I turned my steely gaze on her. She remained unmoved.

She grinned at me, full of teeth. It was unapologetic. And, it was her big smile that broke me.

I smiled back at her, and I knew she understood. I was full of anxiety.

Edward reappeared at that moment, smiling sweetly at me, as he gave me a pint.

He leaned down into me, and whispered, "I wasn't sure what you liked, so…" He trailed off in uncertainty.

Smiling and shrugging my shoulders, I said, "It's fine. And, thank you, for the beer."

His eyes shined under the dimmed lights, and there was a momentary pause—it was self-conscious—I didn't think he was really trying to talk to me anymore at that moment.

Turning my head away from his heavy intent, I surveyed the couples around us. Alice was captured into Jasper's attention; he spoke in low tones as she smiled back at him, and he leaned into her with interest. It felt intrusive to watch.

Moving my gaze around the table I found that Rosalie was back, and Emmett's arm was slung around her shoulders. She was staring into her pint glass with an exasperated look. Emmett was watching the people surrounding us, truthfully looking bored himself. I peeked a glance at Rosalie again, to see if she was still feeling that animosity towards me from earlier.

It was a mistake.

As I brought my eyes back to her, her eyes snapped up to meet mine. Her upper lip twitched, as if she was about to sneer about me. Her eyes were full of ridicule.

My cheeks flamed. Embarrassed, I dropped my gaze quickly, feeling the burning heat in my face. I bit into my bottom lip, I felt…uneasy.

Tension surrounded the small round table, and I felt ashamed that it was because of me.

I mean, I couldn't understand what could compel her so much to hate me.

Her instant dislike to me, because of my clumsiness was…in a way, I guess validated, but this felt different.

It felt…personal.

And I couldn't comprehend how I had offended her so immediately.

Flickering my gaze up at Edward, I noticed him staring hard at Rosalie—it seemed like the two were communicating, or arguing—from the way they stared at each other.

And, that was…strange. How well did they know each other, I wondered.

Suddenly, Rosalie slammed her hands down onto the tabletop, knocking over glasses and bottles.

"I'm leaving," she spat, fuming.

I was startled from her outburst, and felt my face flood with warmth. It was obvious that she was leaving, because of me.

It made me feel awful knowing that I was the cause of ruining her evening out with her friends. I simply wanted to get away from the situation. Being with Edward was…intoxicating, but this was dejecting. Humiliation and discomfited tension permeated the air. It leaked through the atmosphere until every person around the table felt the poison seeping in their own conversation. Everything became stilted…because of me.

And, standing in front of Edward—outside of class, together, for the first time, like this—made me hope that the ground might open up, and swallow me whole.

Emmett wrapped his paw around her wrist, lifting her hand away from the table, and into his hands.

"Rose, come on. Let's have another pint, cool off, and then we'll head off." He implored.

But, Rosalie was having none of it; she stared into Edward unrelenting, and then flickered her eyes at me.

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea," she spoke through clenched teeth.

I chanced a look at Alice, and found her staring at Rosalie incredulously. It was likely she could feel like the hostility rolling off her in waves, and wondered what it was about. I mean, it was obvious that it was in reference towards me, but she didn't really know why. And, she didn't know what I had done to warrant such an aversion.

Jasper seemed just as affected, which struck me odd. I wondered if this behavior was unusual, or if it was truly just about me.

And Edward. Edward was still glaring at her over his pint, but the tawny look in his eyes from the candlelight left me mesmerized. Searching his eyes for a moment, I finally began to break away from my trance. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Staring down, I placed my beer on the counter, and looked up at Edward slightly. "I think I'll be leaving now," I murmured.

Edward's stare turned on me, and I flinched back from the intensity. He softened his eyes.

"No, Bella. She just was leaving."

Peeking at Rosalie, and Emmett from the corner of my eye I saw that were staring at me with their full attention, it made me nervous.

"No, it's fine. I need to go home."

"Well, then. I'm coming with you." Startled by the closeness of his soft musical voice, I found him leaning to me.

He grinned, as I stared wide-eyed. I was a little giddy, admittedly. I smiled my secret smile, and thought about the fact that Edward wanted to spend time with me, too.

Breathless, I turned to Alice for a hug goodbye.

"Are you okay here?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes," she squealed in a whisper.

I smiled in laughter, "Okay."

"We'll talk later," she raised her eyebrows as she said this.

I turned back toward the table, and said, "Goodnight, it was nice meeting-," I paused as Rosalie huffed, while inspecting her nails, looking bored, "you all." I finished lamely.

Jasper shook my hand again, and nodded. Drawling out his own goodbye.

Emmett waved me off, "Nice meeting you, Bella."

Edward was by my side, with our coats as we walked to the door. He helped me put on my jacket, and stopped to put his on before we left the pub.

When we stepped out into the cool night air I felt shivers run up my spine. The darkness looming over this town seemed ominous. A fog had rolled in, and settled low upon the ground. And, our breaths were swirling in the air.

"Did you drive?" He asked, keeping a polite distance from me with his hands in his coat pockets.

"No, we walked."

His cheeks were hinted pink from the cold weather. And he drew his pack of cigarettes out, withdrawing one, and cupping his hands around the cigarette to light the end. His hair blew every direction from the wind, it was hypnotic to watch.

"You don't smoke, do you?" He asked, in a soft-spoken voice.

"No," I answered with my head down. I watched the path under my feet.

"I could tell,"

My head snapped up at this, it was sad to see how easily I was read. "I know."

He nodded, "I'll try not to smoke around you. But, since we're outside, and I've been drinking…" he trailed off.

I nodded back at him, "By all means." I dipped my head a little, and smiled.

He cocked his head to the side, and chuckled.

"You're odd, Bella."

I frowned at his words.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean it in a bad way. You're just…different."

"Oh, I don't know," I said.

He smiled crookedly.

"Do you really have to go home?" He asked with curiosity.

I furrowed my brow, "No" I said.

"Good," he breathed, as smoked billowed from his lips. "Would you like to spend some time with me?"

I bit down into my bottom lip, trying to stifle the blinding smile threatening to emerge. I nodded, slowly, certainly. He grinned.

He quickly caught a few hurried steps in front of me, and turned his back toward the wind. He was now facing me, keeping a steady pace ahead and smiling contentedly.

"Do you like art?" He asked, and I was filled with ideas.

"Yes," I answered as my mirth fluttered the butterflies.

"Ok," he shrugged, and I snickered and tried to grasp onto him. But, he evaded my reach easily.

"You can't ask me something like that, and then say 'Okay,'" I replied indignantly, yet playfully.

"Yes, I can." He laughed.

"No," I groaned, but smiled inspite of myself. I hated surprises.

"Fine," he raised an eyebrow at my silence, seeking permission to carry on. "We're going to paint," his beautiful voice held a mischievous quality. Like, he knew I would be appalled by the suggestion.

Because, I was. I couldn't paint; I wasn't artistic in the least.

I spluttered, "But, I-I don't…no, I can't…"

"Bella," he murmured his voice velvet. It wrapped around me with his warmth despite the chilly wind. "I paint, and I'd really like you to help me."

I furrowed my brow at him, but had nothing to say.

"You inspire me." He shrugged, smiling, as he slowly ambled away from facing me, and back to walking beside me.

I felt breathless, as we quietly walked into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows

A/N: I still do not have a beta for this story, please excuse any errors.

**Disclaimer: All **_**Twilight**_** character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**All intellectual property, characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Ryder Jude. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010.**

Chapter Three: _Shadows_

Echoes of our footsteps pierced the quiet night that we shrouded ourselves within. I was pulling deep lungfuls of air, as a smile that lit my face, threatened to split my bottom lip. My thoughts were immersed in Edward, the smell of him, his quiet stride, his confident stature...it was overwhelming being in his presence. I felt so small comparatively. But, protected.

I breathed in a deep pull from the cool night air, and caught his scent. He smelled of warmth, and sweetness. It was a strange, but beautiful smell. The winter air contrasted heavily to his perfume. I knew as we walked, that the smells of winter would forever remind me of him. I would always associate the two, and my heart fluttered over that thought.

My feet stumbled along the paved, dirty road. We walked along side of each other, with our hands tucked away into our pockets. But, I had to literally restrain myself from reaching out towards the comfort, and warmth of his hands. I curled my fingers in my pockets, gripping the material there. The urge was becoming increasingly unbearable the longer we walked, thus the longer we held out. We kept a slow pace, and were content with the silence. It was as if we moved with no purpose, but even I knew that couldn't be further than the truth.

This was a journey. And, it wasn't just about paint.

And, although I was filled with happiness, my mind was also plagued by my thoughts.

Rosalie, mostly. And, her hostility. Her anger towards me was startling. I tried to think back, to see where I had offended her so greatly. But, I came up with nothing. Then, I thought back to her standoff with Edward, and even Emmett. And, then Jasper's expression appeared in my mind, and it wouldn't seem to vanish, and that was the most alarming. I didn't understand what any of it meant.

"Why do you do that?" Edward's quiet voice drew me out of my reprieve.

"What?" I asked.

"You're biting your bottom lip. I've noticed you do it a few times before. But, I can't really seem to figure out why..."

"Oh," I breathed, as I drew my fingertips to my mouth, drawing my lip from my teeth.

Under the dim streetlights, I saw his eyes darken as I touched my lips. His unnerving stare did something to me in that moment, it pierced me.

Anxiety crept up on me, it frightened me a little. This beautiful man was captivating, and he held the power to destroy me. It was that simple. I frowned at the thought, and closed my eyes.

Quickly wanting to bring back the ease, I shrugged my shoulders, because I wasn't even aware that I was biting my lip.

His eyes narrowed a little in thought, "You always have an intense expression on your face when you bite your lip," he murmured.

I stared straight ahead, and felt his eyes burning into me.

"I think you bite your lip out of concern," His gentle voice stated. I glanced up at him, and became lost in his imploring eyes.

"I don't know...I didn't even realize I was doing it." I mumbled.

"What are you thinking about?" He gazed into me, unrelenting, searching.

I ducked my head, as the warmth invaded my face. I was thoroughly embarrassed. Tonight was a first impression of sorts, and I felt that it has gone horribly.

His friend hated me, and the others probably pitied me, if they didn't feel any indifference toward me.

I honestly just wanted to me done with the whole thing, but my curiosity couldn't be tamed.

"I...I just...Rosalie hates me." I blurted, as the heat increased in my cheeks.

He stared at me for a moment, before shaking his head, which I interrupted.

"No," I choked, "you don't need to pretend anything for me. I saw the way...just...I don't know." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry for her, she acted horribly to you. And, it was her fault this morning." His expression was set.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine-" he interrupted. I wondered how he could possibly know about this morning.

"No, it's not. And, nothing like that will ever happen again." He assured me.

But, I didn't feel assurance, I felt insecurity. I knew that it wouldn't be a problem, because I would probably never see him again outside of class.

I felt tears prick my eyes at that dark thought, which I immediately felt ridiculous for. I breathed the icy air deeply to distract myself.

"How did you know about this morning?" I asked with my eyes closed, I felt brave this way.

His footsteps paused. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and peered over my shoulder at his looming figure behind me.

Shadows engulfed him, casting an illusion of dread. He intimidated me. He'd always intimidated me, everything about him seemed dream-like, but this was different. He drew one step closer to me, and I caught his dark eyes. I felt a spark ignite, a slow building fire burning my insides. It traveled through my veins, singing, yet it felt painful. I couldn't fathom anything other than him. I couldn't describe the feelings blazing within me.

I was lost.

"Bella," he whispered, his warm breath enveloping my face, "I know enough of Rose, and enough of you to understand what happened this morning." His voice was caressing, my eyes felt heavier as his words.

His eyes were careful, assessing. And, then his fingers intertwined with the ends of my hair. I shivered at his touch. His hands traveled through my locks, until his hand curved around the back of head, cradling me delicately. His face was so close to mine. I felt my heart beating rapidly, singing for him his own rhythm.

I found myself gazing at his beautiful, full lips. His mouth slowly crooked, and I was fascinated with his grin. Unconsciously, I brought my hand to his face, watching his eyes smile at me in delight, as I trailed my fingertip along his bottom lip. The spark between us sang. Suddenly, his warmth around me withdrew as he pulled back from me, and grabbed my hand.

"Come," his velvet voice said.

As I would follow him anywhere, I trailed along behind him, feeling flushed.

I blinked back into the awareness of reality, seeing the dark starry skies, feeling and hearing the wind howling into the night.

"Edward?"

He peered down at me, and then his gaze moved to watch our intertwined hands. "Yes," he answered.

Tucking a lock behind my ear, while I built up the confidence to ask, "where are we going?"

He chuckled, "to paint."

I grinned, "I already knew this," I arched an eyebrow at him, and continued, "but where are we going to paint?" I was careful to specify, because he liked to tease me.

"My apartment."

I gulped at him, and blinked. I should have assumed as much, but I was too lost in my head...and his eyes.

He stopped suddenly, "is that not okay? Did you want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

I drew every ounce of inner-strength I could find, and nodded at him. I knew I was being stupid, but I _couldn't_ help it.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a burrowed brow, and a look of corcern.

"Yes," I smiled shyly, nodding.

"Okay," he grinned crookedly.

* * *

Turning the lock, the metal sliding away from metal sounded softly in the quiet hallway. He opened the door, and held it out for me. Moving through the threshold, my eyes saw nothing but black. As my eyes started to slowly adjust to the darkness, he flipped the light switch on in the hallway entry behind me, it was blinding. I blinked quickly against the light, and then squinted my eyes open slowly to adjust to the brightness.

My gaze swept around his living room, and kitchen. It was small, dark, masculine, and clean. It smelled like him. I closed my eyes, and drew in as much of his scent as I could.

Hearing a throaty chuckle behind me, made my eyes snap open and find Edward.

He was watching me with amusement, arching an eyebrow. I blushed. I was caught.

Dropping my gaze to the floor, I grimaced.

"Bella," I looked up at Edward, "follow me, I want to show you my studio."

He held his hand out for mine, and I quickly gave him mine. Shyly, I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes, and moved to his side.

We turned out of the living room, as he lead me to a back bedroom closed door. Letting go of my hand, he opened the door, and made a sweeping motion for me to enter first. I entered the room quietly, missing his hand already. But, I quickly became surrounded with his art. Paintings and drawings littered the small space. Dark, colorful, bright, moody, bluesy, and even light. Every piece brilliant, I surveyed each one. Slowly unraveling the mystery of his art, every stroke held a story. They were beautiful. He was devastatingly talented.

I turned back around, and stared up at him. Gazing with awe at him, I choked, "These are beautiful. You're so incredibly talented."

He stood watching me closely, and then appeared shy and embarrassed at my words, cupping the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's nothing, just a hobby." He said simply.

My mouth dropped a little in at his dismal, he clearly showed vast potential. I shook my head at him, refusing to request to him. "No, really."

We stood across from each other, and it warmed my veins to know how humble he was. It only added to his mysterious allure.

"It's a small space, but it works perfect, for me." I nodded, understanding. It was a spare bedroom that he converted to a studio space for his art. I supposed most artists worked wherever they could, but I guessed the bigger the space, the better.

Slowly he turned back toward the doorway, there was a couch beside the wall there. He threw his coat down, and then pulled the button-down shirt he wearing earlier along it. He was left in his white v-neck under-shirt, the jeans that hung low on his hips, and his black boots. I swallowed thickly, watching him.

I could just barely see the black ink on his left bicep, it was crawling outside of the edge of his shirt. I felt my brow furrow, I hadn't ever noticed that he had tattoos before. Curiously overwhelmed me, and I bit down into my bottom lip.

Edward moved around the room, looking for something. He appeared with a palette, and smiled at me. "Let's show you how to paint," he smirked.

Toward the back wall a canvas was set-up, and he placed his stool and supplies beside it. He turned back toward me, loping gracefully in the small room. He stopped in front of me, and gently pulled my hand between us, "I won't bite," he promised.

I slowly let out a shaky breath, and let him guide me. He moved to the couch first, and helped me take off my coat. He brushed my hair over my shoulder, and then strode past me out of the room. My eyes widened at his quick, unrevealing departure.

Moments later he returned with two glasses of red wine, smiling down at me. I took the glass from him, demurely. I curled my hand in toward myself, and he shrugged.

He strode past me, to where the stool was set-up. I followed quietly behind him.

I watched him mix paints, pull out pencils, tools, brushes, and cleaning products. I was engrossed with the process, watching the paints mix together, bleeding, blurring, it was sort of beautiful to see. Edward swept his gaze over my face, and I felt flushed. "I don't know shit about art, but this is what I know," he spoke lowly, "you have to learn to let your heart tell the story."

I gazed at his stare lost, my brow furrowed in concentration. He drew my hand to his, and gathered my fingertips, slowly dipping one into the cold, wet paint. "It's true," I stared down at the drying paint, and then up into his emerald eyes, "art is about what is inside." Then, he brought my finger to the canvas beginning to trace abstract lines that were only visible to him.

I felt like the earth was moving beneath my feet. It felt fiery, unrestful, alien.

* * *

"Swan," I vaguely registered beneath the darkness. "...daughter...Chief...beneath..." words were lost on me, I caught few words, and I couldn't decipher their meaning.

"...Edward..."

"Mmm," I moaned, as I felt like I was being ripped from the blackness that consumed me. That name, I knew that name. It was his name.

Everything felt fragmented, lost, distorted.

I fought against the current pinning me there, pulling me under.

"Carlisle," a panicked female voice rushed, and then everything came crushing down abruptly.

I was swallowed whole.


	5. Chapter 5: Stone Barrier

A/N: I still do not have a beta for this story, please excuse any errors.

**Disclaimer: All **_**Twilight**_** character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**All intellectual property, characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Ryder Jude. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four: Stone Barrier**_

"Are you American?" I asked Edward out of the blue one day.

I had been thinking about his accent, it was American. I couldn't figure it out. I mean, I hadn't really questioned it before. But, his voice, although sounded like warm honey, it was like mine.

He turned toward me, and a couple strands of his hair fell across his forehead, hiding his eyes. "Yes," he answered with a crooked smile.

It was obvious that he was amused by this. I couldn't blame him. But, who could blame me? A girl gets lost in him.

I smiled slightly, and felt my brow furrow. "Are you studying abroad, too?"

He hesitated before he answered, "Yes." I couldn't see his eyes, but I felt as if I crossed a line of some sort. He quickly turned away from me then, focusing back on the front of the classroom. I shifted in my chair, and glanced down at the notebook on my desk.

My curiosity was almost leaking out, I desperately wanted to understand Edward. But, there were times—just like a couple of nights ago—that I didn't think I ever truly could. I wasn't sure if that was just him, or if it was because of me. If I were honest though, I believed that I was the one at fault. Because of my feelings for him, I sought after him in a way I shouldn't have. Just like going to his apartment, it was too soon, and could have ended so badly. It didn't, but that didn't mean it was smart of me.

But, I didn't regret it, and I never would.

Two days ago we had painted together, abstracts mostly. But, I was fascinated. It was interesting watching art made before me, even if I was apart of it. Although, it became increasingly apparent that I had no talent. But, I kind of took to it. Alice accompanied me to the Museum soon after. I felt like I had discovered some hidden passion. Unbeknownst to me, anyway.

Edward and I got to know each other a little better, he asked me endless questions about myself. And, I didn't really enjoy it. I felt like I was being grilled under a heat lamp, but that was also, Edward...intense. The way he'd gaze at me, when we talked it seemed as if nothing else mattered.

It felt new, uncertain, and...a little scary.

I had never fallen for a guy, and it was so fast. Yet, it also felt...freeing, in a way.

But, I hadn't spoken to him since, until today. And, now I felt like I was floundering. It was typical, I usually made a mess of myself, but I didn't want Edward to see that side of me. I wanted to be graceful, poised. Instead, I was an awkward little lamb.

I peered up from the lined paper, and caught sight of the ink traveling his arm. I couldn't really tell what it was, it was only peeking out from the hem of his green shirt. But, it looked like roots, perhaps a tree?

My gaze swept across to his bronze hair, flopping across his eyes, as he wrote down his notes. I could see the tendons in his arm moving. I closed my eyes, and exhaled my thoughts. I needed to clear my head, to pay attention. Opening my eyes, I found green eyes staring back at me. Startled I quickly dropped my eyes, and focused on the teacher. He was basically speaking gibberish to me, at the moment.

I sighed, I was completely frustrated. I could feel Edward's gaze upon me. It was unnerving, knowing he was watching me. And, I also felt flustered. Edward staring at a girl like me, seemed ridiculous. I wondered what he saw when he stared at me with those verdant orbs.

Edward—the magnificent creature that he was—was a puzzle to me. It was like I couldn't get any kind of read on him. It bothered me. He always left me feeling raw, exposed. Yet, there a wall between us I couldn't penetrate. A stone barrier.

The heat from his stare was increasing with every moment, and my head began to spin. The pressure, and tension were building, begging to be released. I felt all this energy radiating between us, and wondered if it were only one-sided.

My timidness rose, causing me to freeze up. I feared returning his gaze, I feared what I'd see in those green eyes.

My left hand gripped the edge of my desk, as I began to attempt to focus on note-taking.

I pushed my pencil to the paper, the lead snapped under my pressure. The sound echoed in my ears, as I felt a burning in my cheeks.

Still, I refused to meet Edward head on, and then the simultaneous shutting of text books pulled me from my cloudy thoughts.

I sat frozen, glancing around the room as students filed out.

"Bella," Edward murmured.

Avoiding his eyes, I fiddled with my things. "Yes," I answered.

After all my stuff was packed away, I realized he still hadn't responded. I had run out of things to use to avoid him, and I couldn't hide forever. Swallowing thickly, I looked up and found his emerald eyes, dark, with purple shadows beneath them. He looked tired, haunted.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said with his honey voice, standing in front of my desk.

I merely nodded, and silently watched him retreat through the door.

The moment he was no longer in sight, I slumped over my desk. I dragged a hand through my locks, pushing, and pulling.

I was so wrapped up into him that it frightened me, I still didn't know him. But, it was too late. I felt like my feelings for him were beyond me.

I wondered if this what love was like for everyone. This consuming, fearful, curious thing.

Walking out with a heavy head, and burdened heart I slowly moved outside of the building. I cut across the green lawn, and saw Edward beneath a tree, smoking.

I felt a little smile emerge, he seemed to always be smoking. But, suddenly I was stopped in my tracks, as I saw him move from under the shade to a blonde girl.

Rosalie.

He quickly caught up to her, the cigarette dangling from his lips. She stood there, glorious, as usual in her golden beauty. Even the dim overcast sky shone for her. I stood there, watching the two, feeling my heart thud. I hadn't known that Rosalie went to our school. It annoyed me. I didn't want her around him.

It was unfair of me, of course I knew that logically. But, my heart. My heart didn't.

Edward was leaning into her, the position seemed...intimate. I swallowing painfully around the lump forming my throat. He was speaking to her, with a crease between his brows. He seemed to be talking rapidly, as if he only had so much time to tell her everything he had to say.

Rosalie seemed to be disputing whatever he had to say, because her posture turned ridged. She was shaking her head, her blonde strands swaying with her movements. He quickly pulled her into a hug, and began whispering in her ear. All the while his gaze was moving over the the courtyard.

I ducked back around the edge of the building, hiding from his view. Tears prickled my eyes, and I fought the panic seizing me.

Finally she nodded, and then he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Together they strolled down the sidewalk. I had no idea where they were headed, but I couldn't stop myself from making multiple assumptions.

Flattening my back against the concrete wall, I let the tears spill down my cheeks. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the sounds.

The other shoe had dropped.

* * *

Once I was home, I locked myself in my bedroom, and let music surround me. It soothed my nerves. The sound comforted me, the beautiful tone of my favorite singer lessened the tension dwelling within me.

"Bella," Alice's voice, and fist sounded through the door. "Open up, I want to talk to you."

I lowered the music volume, and quickly wiped at my eyes, and nose before opening the door.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," she said slowly, her delicate brows furrowing, "what's wrong?"

I shrugged in nonchalance. "Nothing," I muttered.

I was a horrible liar.

Her eyes narrowed, "You're a shitty liar, Bella."

"But, that's a new trait. Lying." She said, with her head cocked to the side.

"Alice," I almost whimpered, "please. I don't want to talk about it."

She studied me for a long moment, and then said, "That's new, too. You used to tell me everything." She accused.

She exhaled loudly, "Bella, if you don't feel like telling me what's bothering you, it'll just fester. Don't do that to yourself." She implored.

"You're my best friend, more than that, you're my sister." I told her, feeling guilty.

She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but I interrupted her.

The words came rushing out, like poison corroding my system. "I saw Edward with Rosalie."

She looked taken aback at my words, and then she said, "And?" with her eyebrows raised.

I let my eyes flutter closed, the lump rising in my throat, again. "You didn't see them, Alice." I sounded sad, to even my own ears.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "I'm sure there's an explanation. What did you see?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure," I admitted, "but it was more like the way they seemed intimate that bothered me."

Alice shuffled closer, she shook her head. "It's alright, Bella. I know this is all new for you, but I don't think-"

I had enough of her patronizing.

Inexperienced Bella, insecure, shy. But, this wasn't about that. I felt something, intuition flickering.

I didn't think my instincts were wrong, something was off.

"Alice, stop. Rosalie hates me for no reason whatsoever. I don't think it's because I bumped into her one morning. There's something more going on. Maybe you didn't notice the looks she was getting from Emmett, and Jasper the other night, but I did." Tumbling from my lips, my thoughts started to become clear, concise.

Something flashed in Alice's eyes, maybe she thought I was crazy, maybe she understood. I wasn't sure.

Finally she just nodded, and backed out of the room. When she got to the door, she paused, and spoke. "Bella, there might be something going on, but do yourself a favor. Just forget about him." Her words didn't comfort me.

Easier said than done. It was too late.

I wished she uttered those words long ago.

I knew he would be the end of me from first sight, it was a dark thought, but honest.

She closed the door, leaving me more confused with her veiled advice. She thought the situation was innocent moments before, and then she was departing with ending words.

Did she think me a wounded animal that needed to scurry off to lick my wounds, and be done with it? Or did she see something that hid beneath, too?

Frowning I laid back down on my bed, the music blue, along with my mood.

I felt a buzz next me, the glowing screen of my phone held a text.

Edward.

"Bella, I want to see you. Come by later?"

I gripped the cold plastic in my hand, with the ever-present lump in my throat. I hated him right then.

Biting my lip, I contemplated it.

I felt like a fool.

Because I wanted to see him, too.

Finding strength from somewhere inside, deep down I typed out the word I needed to. N...O...

But, I couldn't.

I couldn't send it, I held it there for two minutes, then erased the letters slowly.

"Okay, what time?" I sent instead.

"Seven? Can't wait to see you.

-E"

Tears blurred my vision, as a fat circle dropped onto the screen, holding the text.

"See you soon

-B"

Pathetic. I was absolutely pathetic.

I just needed to know what was going on between him, and Rosalie.

* * *

"She needs rest." A feminine voice whispered.

"I need to see her." Honey demanded.

The sounds slipped in, and out. It turned distorted. "Don't...understand...needs...almost..."

"Please," warm melting honey pleaded in agony.

Honey was too beautiful of a sound to be in pain, it wasn't right.

There was a creak, and then, silence.


End file.
